In general, it is desirable to minimize any residual out-of-balance in driveshafts to improve driveline NVH dynamics Compact joint assemblies such as disclosed herein are often used in driveshafts for this reason. More particularly, this applies to high-speed driveshafts, for example propeller shafts of motor vehicles, wherein, due to the higher speeds, the residual out-of-balance has a greater effect than in slow-running driveshafts such as the sideshafts of motor vehicles. Furthermore, even though such joint assemblies have a compact size, it must be ensured that they are securely sealed towards the outside at high operational speeds.
WO 2006/037389 A1 discloses a connecting assembly used between a shaft journal and a constant velocity universal joint. The connecting assembly comprises a threaded sleeve which is connected to the inner joint part on the one side, and to the shaft journal on the other side. A diaphragm boot is provided for sealing the joint chamber which, by means of an inner collar, is positioned on the cylindrical outer face of the threaded sleeve and which is fixed by a securing ring.
DE 10 2005 036789 proposes a drive assembly of a multi-part driveshaft. The drive assembly comprises an intermediate bearing, a constant velocity universal joint, a shaft journal connected to the inner joint part of the constant velocity universal joint and a diaphragm boot for sealing the joint chamber. The diaphragm boot comprises an inner collar by which it engages an annular groove of an intermediate sleeve held on the shaft journal. The inner collar is secured by a securing ring on the intermediate sleeve.
There still exists a need for an improved sealed joint assembly, having a compact design and reliable sealing, even at high speeds.